Heal her broken heart (An Ouran High School Host Club Love Story)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Alois Rylee is in love. Hikaru Hitachiin is the object of her affections. This is her story, of love.. and of loss.
1. Chapter 1: Heart Ache

''Um.. Alois..?''

I peeked my head up over my box of books  
long enough to spot a class mate of mine staring at me

''Oh, good morning Rena-San''

I muttered trying to be polite

''Um.. what are you doing..?''

She pointed to the box

..Was she an idiot?

''Carrying a box with my _magic powers_, of course''

I spat quite sarcastically

Her face flushed bright red

Squeaking out an apology  
she rushed passed me and up the stairs.

_She must have been on her way to the host club_

My stomach turned at the thought  
A light blush making it's way up my pale cheeks.

''Hikaru..''

(Hikaru)

_So boring.._

I had to force myself to smile alongside Kaoru

These girls had no personality..

This host club was becoming just like this day

Boring

Boring

**Boring**.

I was about ready to quit

surely boss would get pouty

would anyone miss me..?

I looked around.

the first person my eyes landed on

Was Kyoya

Kyoya..?

Pfft  
doubtful

sometimes I wondered if Kyoya even cared about people  
or anything at all

Perhaps..?

Unable to control the urge  
I glanced over at Haruhi.

In the middle of getting fawned over by boss  
She didn't even notice me

Then again.. when did she ever

sighing

I was brought out of my daze by a voice.

''Did you even notice I came over, Hikaru?''

(Alois)

I'd been sitting across from him for about a minute.  
He still had yet to notice me.

''Did you even notice I came over, Hikaru?"

I growled  
feeling strangely jealous as I watched him  
gazing at Haruhi  
Why was I jealous of a guy..?

Snapping out of his trance  
he turned pink

''S-Sorry I never meant t- Alois?''

''The one and only''

He cleared his throat

''It's rare for you to show your face at the Host club''

Smiling a little  
I tucked my hair behind my ear  
and fixed my glasses.

''I had time in between things''

''What things..?''

''_Private_things''

Hikaru rolled his eyes  
grunting in response

''Classic Alois''  
He mumbled

I stuck my tongue out at him.

''Tea?''

It was Kaoru who spoke this time  
Startling me

I'd all but forgotten he was there

''S-Sure. Iike tea''

as Kaoru poured the honey colored liquid into my cup  
My eyes never left Hikaru  
nor did his leave me

(Kaoru)

Hikaru and Alois had been talking for sometime now

Kaoru tried not to pout  
feeling ignored  
and a little jealous of the attention his twin was getting

How did he not realize she liked him?

Leaning his chin on his hand  
he looked Alois over.

She was really pretty.

long, bronze colored locks  
Misty blue eyes  
Better style then any other Ouran girl  
plump red lips

It was too bad Hikaru didn't see it  
He was too busy looking at Haruhi.

_Poor Alois.._

''Kaoru-Kun''

It took me a few seconds  
to realize Alois was talking to me.

''Y-Yes?''

She giggled lightly  
it sounded like chimes

''I was saying, would you like to attend a ball? My fathers throwing one night weekend''

''Um.. is Hikaru coming..?''

''I am''

Hikaru confirmed, brushing lint off his pants.

''Then I'll come too''

Alois smiled

''Great!''

(Alois)

Standing infront of my bedroom mirror  
I gave the dress another look over.

It was black  
and clung to each one of my curves nicely  
and then ruffled out at the waist  
as a ball gown should.

The top had a slight v-neck  
nothing showy

I sighed it relief  
my father knew my style well.

_I wonder.. if Hikaru will notice me tonight..?_

The thought made me tremble

A knock on the door interrupted these thoughts.

''Come in''

I didn't look away from the mirror as I spoke  
I had to look perfect

The door cracked open.

''Miss Rylee, your guests are waiting''

A young maid poked her head in as she spoke

''Coming Miranda''

''Very good miss''

She smiled and exited as quickly as she came

I took a deep breath

Show time

(Hikaru)

There were a lot of students from Ouran here  
but not Haruhi..

My heart dropped into my gut  
hadn't she been invited?

the other host club members were..

I tried not to dwell on it  
but her face kept crawling back into my head.

untill of course  
I saw Alois at the top of the stairs

(Kaoru)

Arriving with Hikaru  
I made sure to break off from him quickly  
claiming he should wait to see if Haruhi was coming

I knew she wouldn't

I bit my lip  
knowing very well Alois wouldn't invite her

She wore her emotions on her sleeve  
Haruhi made her jealous

for reasons she'd never understand, hopefully..

Plopping down on a chair  
I watched Hikaru  
Standing there like a loyal animal  
waiting for his crush.

_I wonder if Alois can win him over.._

My mind briefly wondered back to last year

when we met her for the first time..

(Kaoru)

It was sunny out  
A typical morning  
Not long before we were to graduate middle school

I saw her first

the pretty girl with the strange face and oddly colored eyes

Alois

She smiled at us, giving a small wave

in return

we did nothing but stare

our normal reaction in those days.

Her face fell

Another class mate of ours  
rushed over to her

glaring at us

''Don't mind them, Alois-Chan. Those boys ignore EVERYONE''

It was true

we did

But at that moment  
Alois' eyes got a hard look

And she marched staright over to us

''What are your names?''

We didn't answer

''I said. WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?''

That caught us off guard

and the entire class stared.

Hikaru spoke first

''Hikaru, this is my brother, Kaoru''

She beamed

''Alois, Alois Rylee''

And from that moment on

Alois quickly grew on us.

(Kaoru)

I was broken from memory lane  
by a small gasp from the crowd.

Feeling as if I missed something  
I followed their gaze  
untill my eyes found her.

(Alois)

With a slight pink to my cheeks  
I slowly made my way down the stairs

trying hard to ignore the staring crowd

I made my way straight over to Hikaru

He was gaping at me like a fish

''Like the party? Hikaru?''

Coughing a little to gain his composure

He nodded.

''You look.. er.. lovely''

My face lit up like a christmas tree

''Um.. thanks''

Silence

Hikaru held his hand out to me

''May I have this dance?''

Grinning like a fool  
I nodded

He smiled at me  
And taking my hand into his led me onto the dance floor

it was like flying  
I barely felt his hand holding my hip

I lost myself in his eyes  
following his lead as we twirled and twirled  
I noticed no one else

Only him  
my heart beat faster and faster  
caught forever in this moment

that I wished would never end

then, he spoke

''Are _you_enjoying the party, Alois?''

''How could I not be?''  
I teased

He chuckled pulling me closer  
as a new song began

our dance picked up a new faster tempo  
I kept up with ease as he led me  
his steps flawless

"where did you learn to dance?''  
I questioned him  
though not really surprised

''My mother made me take lessons''

I laughed as he dipped me  
placing a light kiss on my forehead

''H-Hikaru''

Smirking  
he pulled me back up  
as the song ended

(Kaoru)

Watching Hikaru and Alois dance  
I felt a small jealous monster  
raging in my chest

Sighing  
I shut my eyes  
trying to block it out

_Why do I always want what Hikaru wants?_

My mind had no answer  
My heart was filled with yearning

_Alois_

Hikaru pressed his lips to her forehead  
the monster roared

But I did nothing  
I wouldn't  
I couldn't

not to Hikaru

No matter how much I loved her  
Now matter how much I wished that could be me..

(Alois)

Weeks went by  
the buzz from the ball was over

I went to the host club again and again  
enjoying my stolen time with Hikaru

ignoring his subtle glances at Haruhi

He was a man  
I was not  
Hikaru would choose me over Haruhi

..I hoped.

(Alois)

_Valentines Day_

The day I swore to myself I'd confess  
Sadly  
Hikaru wasn't actually in my class

I'd have to do it during club time

Oh god..

taking a deep breath  
I wondered if I should go in

It was a little early..  
But maybe it was better to do it now..

sticking my head inside

I saw something that made my heart stop

Hikaru  
and..  
Haruhi?

He was handing her chocolate  
saying he liked.. her?

Haruhi.. was a girl?

Haruhi.. was a _girl_

..How could I win now..?

''H..Hikaru..?''

The two turned  
blushing Hikaru covered his mouth

my eyes burned

''Alois.. please please don't tell!''

Hikaru held onto Haruhi protectively

My chest ached at the sight

Without another word  
I turned on my heel  
and I bolted

(Kaoru)

Panting  
I ran  
calling after Alois

How could he do that..?

Why couldn't he see what was right infront of him..?

Haruhi didn't love him

Alois did..

''Alois!''

I cried out to her

only to be ignored  
again

but I wouldn't give up

Not on her

(Alois)

I dropped onto the grass  
the tears were blinding me

the image was burned into my mind  
into my heart

_Why..? Hikaru.. Why..?_

I sobbed  
clutching my chest

''..Alois..''

My eyes snapped up

''K-Kaoru?''

Wiping a tear from my eye  
He sat next to me  
crushing me into his chest

''Let it all out''

And so  
I did

(Alois)

Hikaru came to my classroom the next day  
begging me to keep Haruhis secret

I forced a smile  
and I swore I would

even though the pain threatened to rip open my chest  
Kaoru was loyal

And refused to let me walk home alone.

''I'm fine Kaoru, I can walk by myself.. I'm a big girl now''

Not budging(Sp?) from my side  
he wrapped one arm around me

''I'm worried about you, you're my friend''

'I smiled a bit

''Yeah, I am''

(Karou)

Smiling back  
I let her walk ahead of me

Watching her dark hair cascade down her back  
wondering why Hikau couldn't care for he like I did  
but knowing I couldn't say a word

I would stand by her  
protect her  
untill someone came along to heal her broken heart

I'd stay by her side till then  
forever  
if I had to


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

(Alois)

In the dim light of the moon  
I saw something drip  
onto one of my leather bound books thick pages.

**Tears.**

Of course  
Of **course **I was crying

I always cried now  
Without him

Without Hikaru

I was such a fool  
A foolish girl  
in love

Had I said something  
done something sooner  
would Hikaru..  
love me insted?

(Kaoru)

Glancing over at the girl next to me  
I noticed her hand swipe across her cheek

_She's crying again._

All because of Hikaru

of course..  
Alois never blamed Haruhi  
she knew it wasn't her fault.

Alois was more forgiving than I could ever be.

''Kaoru-kun''

Her voice broke me from my thoughts  
forcing a quick smile her way  
I jumped out of my seat  
rushing to her side

''I thought.. maybe I could go with you to the host club today..''

She tried to sound nonchalant  
but I could see the pain behind the facade

''Are you sure? Haruhi and Hikaru..''

''I'll be fine''

She tried to assure me gently

but I was worried

Still

I couldn't say no to her.

(Alois)

''Good afternoon, Hikaru''

Waving over my shoulder as I passed him  
I almost didn't hear his faint reply  
as I was being dragged by Kaoru

What a worry wart

I giggled as he kept a firm grip on me  
like a protective older brother.

''I can still be friends with him, Karou''

''It's too soon..''

Rolling my eyes  
I gave him a soft pat on the arm  
And a peck on the cheek

Karous face turned red  
making me utter a small childish laugh

He was cute  
almost too cute.

(Hikaru)

Looking over my shoulder  
I caught a glimpse of Alois and my brother

she was laughing

_She seems better.. that's good_

For weeks Alois had been doing nothing but cry  
I had asked and asked her..  
but she still wouldn't tell me

And then there was Kaoru..  
always by her side  
following her around like a lost puppy

My little brother was in love  
and Alois.. seemed too blind to see it

I couldn't help but worry about the two..

''Hikaru, club's over now''

Haruhis voice broke me from my trance

Looking up at her  
I smiled  
that beautiful face

''You look lovely today, Haruhi''

She blushed  
swating me on the arm

''Let's just go''  
She mumbled through her embarrassment

Getting up  
I followed her out the door  
not bothering to wait for Karou  
He was always with Alois now.

(Alois)

''Kaoru, I can walk myself home''

''It's dangerous for a young women to be out unprotected''

''You would know, eh?''

He frowned at me  
causing me to just giggle

''You seem happier today''

He remarked  
giving me a grin

''Do I..? maybe it's because of you''

Although I was only teasing  
Karous face lit up like a christmas tree.

''Kaoru..?''

I mumbled  
confused

He shrugged once  
ruffling my hair

''It must be because your birthdays coming up''

He was trying to distract me  
it worked

I grinned like a fool

''Mother's going to be throwing a **huuuge **party! You have to come! Bring the host club too!''

He chuckled as I started twirling around  
arms out as far as I could stretch them  
I loved birthdays

''There's a lot more too you than I once thought, Alois Rylee''

Stopping immediately  
I fought the dizzyness back to stare at him

''What do you mean?"

''Well..''

He took a moment  
as if not sure how to say it  
then began again

''You used to seem.. closed off and sarcastic, but now.. I'm seeing a more open, sweet side''

''Sarcasm is my natrual defense against stupid''

Rolling his eyes  
he wrapped one arm around me  
pulling me down the busy street

''I'll be sure to get you a nice present''

''You don't have t-''

''I want too"

he intterupted  
kissing the side of my head

''No point in fighting..?''

''None at all''

(Kaoru)

Hopping  
yes  
**Hopping**  
into my room  
I thought of what present to get Alois

A teddy bear..?

no, she's too old for those..

maybe..

a necklace..?

she's rich she must have a ton

Flopping face first onto my bed  
I tried to think harder

what would Alois want..

_She wants Hikaru_

I flinched at the thought  
I want to get her something special  
something that will remind her of..  
me

running my fingers through my hair I sighed in frustration.

Maybe I could trick the anser out of her..

Frowning

I realized that would never work  
Alois was smart  
clever even

She would figure me out in a heart beat.

And then..  
it hit me.

(Hikaru)

I growled in annoyance  
Slipping out of Haruhis bed  
I flipped my phone open

''This **better **be important, Kaoru''

I growled into my cell  
glacing back at a flushed Haruhi

''It is, it's about Alois''

Alois?  
Why would he be calling about her?

''What about Alois..?''

''She wanted me to invite you to her birthday party''

I growled again

''You called me for THAT?''

How was a party imporant?  
Even if it was Alois

at this  
Kaoru became annoyed

''Alois is important''

Oh boy  
he was head over heels

''Sorry sorry, I'll be there. Promise''  
I whispered  
hoping to soothe him

It worked

''Well.. good, it's next friday.. and um, Haruhis invited too''

''We'll be there''

Snapping my phone shut  
I walked back over to the bed  
Kissing Haruhi gently

''Now.. where were we?''

She blushed.

(Kaoru)

Before I could say another word  
all I could hear was the dial tone

Typical Hikaru..

Deciding not to let it bother me  
I got back to my work

I wanted to surprise Alois with my gift  
give her something no one else has  
I was giving he-

A knock on the door caught my attention

''Yes..?''

As if on que a bronze haired maiden popped her head in

Alois

''May I come in..? your house keeper let me up''

''Um, yeah sure''

Smiling brightly she sat next to me on the bed

''I was a little bored.. thought maybe you were lonely''

She teased, batting her long eyelashes at me''

I gulped  
holding back a blush

''N-Not really''

''How mean!''

Playfully swatting me  
Alois acted offended

I laughed leaning my face into her hair

Ah  
Her hair

it smelled of honey suckle and roses

''Hey.. Kaoru?''

''Mhm?''

''Do you think.. Hikaru ever liked me..?''

She spoke so low I almost didn't hear her  
but the words eventually reached me  
and I held in the urge to grip onto her tightly

So tightly that not even Hikaru could take her away  
But insted I scrambled for an answer

''I'm.. I'm not sure Alois..''

She frowned

''But..''

I continued  
tilting her chin up

''Someday, someone is going to look at you, like you're the most beautiful thing in the world.. and that man is going to love you.. cherish you, for all you're worth''

She smiled  
kissing me lightly on the cheek

''Thank you, Kaoru''

I put on a fake smile  
Holding her hand in mine

''You're welcome, Alois''

If only she knew that man was me

(Alois)

Sitting crossed legged on my bed  
Hair tied back in a messy bun  
I stared over my guest list

As it was the first year my mother was allowing ME to pick my guests  
I had to make sure I didn't forget any

Turning sixteen didn't happen everyday  
it was important

At least  
it was to me

and that's when it happened  
another tear

another day thinking of Hikaru  
with Haruhi  
and not me

closing my eyes tight  
I took a deep breath

I had to be stronger than this  
it was almost pathetic

Scatch that  
it **was **pathetic

Staring out my window  
I watched the light fog creep up the edges of my lawn

the dew settle amongst the grass

And the leaves returning  
ever so slowly  
to the trees outside my window.

It was distracting to me  
but only for a moment.

''If only Kaoru were here..''

Strange as it may seem  
in recent months I'd become..  
well, attached to Kaoru

He was loyal  
he never judged me  
or told me I as wrong  
he was my best friend

And it never even accured to me  
as I sat  
sobbing into my pillow  
that he would ever want to be more

_**Authors note:**_

_**Now this chapter IS shorter than the first.**_  
_**As that was going to be a one-shot at first not all of them will be that long.**_  
_**I will however be keeping them from 1200-1500 words long at least**_  
_**So never fear.**_

_**Please keep reading and thank you for the support! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

(Alois)

Today was the day

my birthday

Dancing around my room like a giddy child

all I could think about was Hikaru

this was the day I'd win over his heart

I'd decided

I loved him

And I refused to give up

to lose to Haruhi Fujioka.

Not that I hated her

Or wanted her to be heart broken

But

As they say

All is far in love and war

Besides

I was sure she didn't want me heart broken either

And yet

here I was

it was hardly fair

Or at least

that's what I tried telling myself

I'd put on my favorite dress

and gathered my hair into a long

elegant ponytail

Staring at myself in the mirror

flashed a sweet pearly white smile

I looked perfect

(Kaoru)

I felt nearly forgotten as I sat

quietly on Alois' bed

She continued to glide across the room

humming love songs

and whispering my brothers name

The monster in my chest gave a light growl

I'd become accustomed to it now

the jealousy

the mad need

I had accepted that Alois may not ever be mine

that this love would remain one sided

trying not to dwell on this

I stood

''Alois''

She blushed

turning quickly

''S-Sorry Kaoru, I got lost in my thoughts''

Her thoughts about Hikaru no doubt

''Come on, it'll be bad if you're late to your own party''

''right, right. Let's go!''

Grabbing my hand in hers

she practically raced out the door

and along the marble corridor

suddenly

an idea came to me

Grinning

I decided to put it into action

I sped up

swiftly lifting her into my arms

''Kaoru!''

She laughed

her arms flying around my neck to stabilize herself

I grinned spinning her around

''How cool would it be? Arriving like this''

''Don't joke! people would misunderstand!''

I almost frowned

Why does she care so much what people think?

No

that's wrong

It's what he thinks

The monster took over

And then

Unable to stop myself

I spit out

''Don't you mean Hikaru would''

Alois stopped laughing just as I ceased running

Staring up at me with her innocent blue eyes

she tilted her head

confused

''Kaoru.. I didn't mean it like that''

''You should get over him Alois''

She looked taken aback

''W-What? who are you to decide such a thing! put me down!''

I did so at once

only to meet with a hand

sharp on my cheek.

I wanted to be surprised

but I wasn't

she would always defend Hikaru

always

Her eyes welled up with tears

her face angry and red

''You don't think I would, if I could.. Kaoru..?''

She choked

''Alois.. there are people so much better for you, I mean.. why does it have to be Hikaru! He's a monster!''

"How can you say those things about your own brother!''

Stunned by her words

I realized

she was right

When had I turned against Hikaru..?

When had I run from my best friend

My first friend

Picking up the front of her dress

Alois turned on her heel

stomping her feet as she went.

Putting a hand to my stinging cheek

I felt ashamed

I was blaming Hikaru

But..

It wasn't his fault

He hadn't made Alois love him

Or himself love Haruhi

He hadn't chosen these things

they just.. happened.

How could I have been so Naive

Hikaru..

(Alois)

Wiping at my tears fiercely

I continued at full speed

off towards the living room

This was my day

My friends were waiting

The love of my life was waiting

I could be bothered by Kaoru

He didn't understand

How could HE understand love?

He'd never been in love

..Had he?

Stopping in front of the double doors

I realized

had I..ever asked him?

Had I ever even asked him.. anything?

About himself

or his life..?

Glancing back over my shoulder

I saw him

Kaoru

''Alois..''

He looked pained

taking a small cloth he dabbed at my eyes

''Th-Thank you''

He smiled

"you're welcome.. now, let's go on inside''

''Y-Yes, let's''

Kissing my forehead he opened one of the doors

Hikaru glanced up first

"Ah! the guest of honor finally shows!''

Wrapping one arm tightly around me

Hikaru pulled me to join the others

not noticing the blush across my face

(Hikaru)

Sitting Alois down on the couch next to Tamaki

I turned the music on that had been playing before

some rock band I'd never heard of

Offering my hand to a shy Haruhi

I led her off to dance

to what sounded like a love song

seeming to follow suit

Kaoru did the same to Alois

who was.. flushed?

A sudden pang in my chest almost alarmed me

Why should I care that Alois was dancing with Kaoru?

I wasn't here with Alois

but with Haruhi

Even as I tried to explain this

To make the pang stop

Watching the two of them

twisting and twirling

the laughter and smiles

planted on their faces

the pang grew sharper

And I began to get irritated

''Hikaru? Are you okay?''

Haruhi looked concerned as she spoke

''I'm fine''

I lied

''Just a slow night''

She seemed to buy it

Unfortunately

The ripping inside me didn't

it raged on

Eyes never living Alois' face

Not even for a moment.

(Kaoru)

Sitting down on the coach

I allowed Tamaki to get his turn with Alois

I almost laughed

watching the two spin around the room

Until poor Alois was dizzy

I didn't even notice Hikaru sitting down beside me

''Have you told her?''

Dragging my eyes from her

I pretended not to understand the question

"tell who what?''

''Alois. That you love her''

Silence

Leaning on my hands

I shrugged

''Well why not, she seems fond of you''

''You're blind''

I almost snapped at him

almost

if this comment confused Hikaru

he didn't show it

simply nodded briefly

looking oddly content

''Shouldn't you be looking after Haruhi?''

I muttered bitterly

Annoyed that he was taking a sudden interest in my relationship with Alois

''She's talking with Honey''

''Tired of dancing already?''

He didn't reply

causing us to fall into an awkward silence

(Alois)

''T-Tama-Chan, I'm r-really dizzy''

I mumbled leaning against his chest

Holding me steady

Tamaki finally seemed to get the hint

''Should I get you some water?''

I shook my head

I would just throw it back up

How unpleasant..

Wobbling back over to the couch

I plopped down right in between Hikaru and Kaoru

''Dance to much?''

Hikaru asked

giving me an amused smile

''Um a li-''

''You were watching the whole thing Hikaru, don't bully her while she's dizzy''

Kaoru snapped at his twin

Wrapping an arm around me protectively

he stared at the dancing pairs

as if he hadn't said anything

I heard Hikaru let out a light snarl

and wondered if I had interrupted something

But before I could question it

Kaoru was pulling me off to dance

seeming to forget how dizzy I was

Huh

Oh well.

(Alois)

''come again..?''

''7 minutes in heaven''

Hikaru repeated to me

as if I was a child

''It's a game people play..? you know go into a closet alone for 7 minutes. A boy and a girl''

I'd never heard of such a thing

but I still found myself nodding.

''Well.. I guess we could um, play.. who first?''

''Why YOU birthday girl!''

Tamaki yelled happily

coming up behind me with a small bag

filled with paper

names I supposed

No point in fighting it

If I did

I'd just make the boys sad

Laughing at the thought

I looked back at the blond blue eyed boy

sticking my tongue out at him

''Alright alright Tama-chan, I'll pick''

I giggled

Not noticing two brothers gazing at me

One with hope

The other with a strange sense of longing

Reaching my hand into bag

I felt around until a very large piece caught my attention

Pulling it out

All eyes were on me as I opened it

and uttered a name

''Kaoru Hitachiin''

**Now, I know I posted yesterday.. but this just kind of came to me ...  
I don't promise to always post this often. Since I'm on vacation however, I have time  
Enjoy! Please review and if you like, pass it on :3**

Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to BittersweetChocolates09, fore being the first to review both chapters and a loyal fan :3


	4. Chapter 4: Seven Minutes in Heaven

(Alois)

My eyes stared down at the paper in my hand

Unsure of whether to believe it or not

My mouth was agape

And all eyes were on my face

Hikaru growled in frustration

'' .?''

"I-It says Kaoru Hitachiin''

Looking up for the first time

I see a light blush on Kaorus face

Was he as embarrassed as I was?

''Well.. let's um, get this over with then''

I mumbled

Nodding

Kaoru took my hand

Slowly leading me foreword

Into one of the rooms large closets

The door closed

And everything was black

I could hear Hikaru cussing from outside

But I paid him little attention

For once

My focus was on his twin

Who in the dim light of the living room

I could see sitting

Cross legged on the floor

Plopping down next to him

I didn't say a word

''Alois..''

''Y-Yes?''

''Are you nervous?''

I felt his breath caress my ear

I gulped

Holding back a shudder

Why was I acting this way..?

This is Kaoru

I shouldn't be nervous

...

But

Kaoru or not

He is a man

"I-I'm fine''

I whispered after a long silence

He didn't seem to believe me

''Do you wish.. it was Hikaru in here?''

At the mention of his name

My heart sped up ten fold

"K-Kaoru.. it's not personal.. you know tha-''

''Why can't you see me Alois..?''

I frowned

''See you..?''

I mumbled

Confused

He laughed bitterly

''You love Hikaru so much, you've become blind to anything else.. anyone else''

''Kaoru-Kun.. I've been in love with Hikaru since the first time he spoke to me''

There was a pause

''What if.. I had spoken to your first''

''What?''

He looked up at me

A serious expression on his face

''What if I had spoken first, not Hikaru''

I..

Was unsure how to answer

And before I could even open my mouth

Light flooded the closet

''Alright time's up!''

Hikaru snapped pulling me up by my arms

Getting up

Kaoru all but ran passed me

And out the living room door

Slamming it behind him

''...Kaoru...''

(Kaoru)

Storming out into the rain

All I could hear was the wind

Whooshing passed my ears

She wouldn't follow

No

Not while Hikaru stood there

His hands on her arms

This was war

I had to do something

I had to tell her

But.. could I?

taking a box from my pocket

I stared down at the present

That I had yet to give her

That I maybe never would

(Hikaru)

''Kaoru!''

I called

Spotting my twin

He was leaning against the gate

Just outside of the Rylee estate

A box in his hands

A present?

Alois' present

''Ah, Hikaru.. has she even noticed I left?''

Kaoru whispered

Staring at his feet

''Are you an idiot!? You just ruined her night!''

Kaoru stayed silent

As if not believing me

''She cares about you, Kaoru''

''Not as much as she does you''

He was confusing me again

''What the hell does that mean!''

''You're as daft as she is!''

Standing in front of him

I slammed Kaoru back into the gate

''What do you MEAN!?''

"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU''

For a moment

My heart stopped

Alois..?

Alois Rylee

In love with me?

(Alois)

Wiping away my tears

I watched as a limo pulled up outside

And both the Hitachiin boys got inside

My heart dropped

I almost didn't hear Tamaki speak

''They said they were tired.. I think they have a lot of talking to do..''

He wiped my tears away as he spoke

''A-Are you sure? Tama-Chan?''

He smiled

''I'm sure, you'll see them again on Monday, okay?''

''K-Kay''

(Alois)

I didn't understand  
Why had Kaoru stormed out?  
Why had Hikaru not returned?

Watching the storm rage outside my bedroom window  
I repeated these words into my head  
But still  
They made no sense

I was so unsure of what to do

Did I really love Hikaru..?  
What a silly time to be doubting myself..

But..

Kaorus words still haunted me  
If Kaoru had been the first to reach out  
..Would I have fallen in love with him..?

I had no answer  
And I was scared I never world

''What do I do..?''  
I whispered

Staring at the tree branches  
Whistling in the wind

My heart ached  
It was confused  
And scared

(Kaoru)

Monday came much to fast

I wasn't ready to face her

Just looking at Alois..

It made my knees weak

My pulse quicken

God

I was so in love with her

Walking into the classroom

My eyes found her immediately

''Alois"

She smiled from across the room

"Kaoru!''

Racing over

She wrapped her delicate arms around my waist

..She wasn't mad?

''Alois..?''

She seemed rather..

Peppy

''What's got you in such a good mood?''

She grinned

''You haven't heard? Hikaru and Haruhi broke up''

And just like that

I felt my world crash around me

(Hikaru)

Rubbing my now swollen cheek

I watched the spot where Haruhi had run off

The break up had gone about as well a I thought it would

She yelled

Cried

And then yelled some more

But

I couldn't be with her

Not now

Not with these growing feelings for Alois

I would have her

Even if I had to fight Hikaru

(Alois)

Walking into the host club

I made a beeline for Hikaru

''G-Good afternoon''

I mumbled

Waving at him

He smiled

''Afternoon, Alois''

Sitting across from him and Kaoru

I tucked my hair behind my ear

''So.. it's been a while''

''It has''

Hikaru agreed

Pouring me tea

''Thank you''

I almost whispered

Taking a sip without thinking

It was hot

I tried to ignore my burning tongue

Kaoru noticed

''I'll get you some cold water''

He told me soothingly

kissing my cheek before he went

''So.."

I glanced back to Hikaru when he spoke

''So..?''

He sipped his tea before replying

''You and Kaoru seem close''

''He's my best friend, of course we are''

''Is he really just a friend?''

That caught me off guard

What was he getting at..?

Before I had a chance to respond

Kaoru came back

Carrying a bottle of water

''Here, it'll help''

''Thanks, Kaoru''

I mumbled

Taking a drink

He looked between Hikaru and I

As if he wasn't sure if something happened

But was also afraid to ask

Thankfully

He didn't say a word

(Kaoru)

Walking Alois home at the end of the day

As normal

Except

Alois was too quiet

That was **definitely** not normal

''Something on your mind?"

I asked glancing over at her

She was chewing on her lip

Clearly

In deep thought

''Hikaru.. has been acting strangely''

So she noticed too

Well..

Just as long as she doesn't figure it out

I may have a shot

''Do you.. wanna sit in the grass? Maybe talk..?''

I asked

Blushing slightly

She smiled

''We haven't done that in a while.. feels like forever''

I couldn't help but agree

Taking her by the hand

I led her over to our favorite spot

Underneath a cherry tree.

Playing with s few strands of her hair

Alois took a deep breath before speaking

''Do you really think I'm wasting my time? With Hikaru I mean''

Leaning my back against the tree

I nodded

''He doesn't seem to even know how you feel, Alois.. that's a bad sign''

''I know I know.. it's just.. I can't-''

''Can't help it. I know''

Silence fell again

And then she surprised me

By leaning her head against my shoulder

I just hoped she couldn't hear my heart

The traitor

Beating like a drum

''Kaoru.. I um, have a question to ask you''

(Alois)

Curious

Kaoru looked down at me

''A question? What kind''

''A very.. personal one''

He considered this

And surprised me by saying

''Ask away''

Well then

here goes

''Okay.. um.. well..''

He chuckled

''Spit it out, Alois''

''D-Don't rush me!''

I whined

Pouting up at him

He smiled

''You're too cute''

A blush flared up my cheeks

Did he just call me cute..?

Wait

Why do I care..?

Clearing my throat

I tried to ignore his comment

''What I wanted to ask is.. well''

I breathed deeply

Looking up into his eyes

''Karou.. have you ever.. been in love?''

He seemed surprised at my sudden question

then

thinking it over

he replied

''Yes. It's one sided though''

''it is..?''

He nodded

''She's.. in love with my brother''

Before I could fully understand what he was saying

Kaorus lips were suddenly crashing into mine.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

(Alois)

I froze

This could not be happening

I had to be dreaming

Because Kaoru Hitachiin could not be kissing me

I couldn't be feeling his lips on mine

This couldn't be real

Not Kaoru..

I was pulled out of my thoughts

By Kaoru pulling his face back from mine

Giving me a small wounded smile

He tucked my hair behind my ear.

''You still love him, don't you..''

Him..?

Did he mean Hikaru?

This confused me

Why would he care about me and Hikaru

And then

It all clicked into place

How he was always by my side

Walking me home

Wiping my tears

Why he avoided Hikaru

Why he'd become so possesive

Kaoru..

Loved me.

He loved me.

''Oh Kaoru..''

I whispered

Heart broken

Hating myself for not seeing it sooner

''Kaoru, I'm so sorry..''

I didn't know what else to say

My throat began to close up

As I fought back the tears welling it my eyes

''Don't cry, Alois..''

He wiped them away with his thumb

Leaning his forehead to mine

''It isn't your fault''

But it was

I knew it was

He had to be lying.

''..I can't.. I love Hi-''

He cut me off

By pressing his finger to my lips

''I know.. it's always been Hikaru''

He gave me a small smile

Then looked up at the sky

''It's going to ran, let's go home Alois

Standing to his feet

He reached out to grab my hand

I hesitated

Should I go with him..?

What if I hurt him more..?

After a minute

I nodded

He took my hand

And pulled me up

Allowing me a moment

To brush grass from my skirt.

Before he spoke again

''Coming?''

He asked

Forcing a grin

''Y-Yeah..''

(Hikaru)

I was walking to her house

Alois' house

I was ready to tell her

That's when I saw them

Alois

And Kaoru

Lips locked

I growled

Low in my chest

He had better get off her

And then suddenly

He did

I saw them whispering to each other

Alois' eyes welling with tears

What was going on?

He wiped the tears from her face

Speaking to her in a soothing tone

Had he heart her..?

I looked closer at the pair

And my heart sunk

No..

She had hurt him

She had turned Kaoru down

Broken his heart

But what did that mean for me?

Did that mean I still had a chance?

That maybe she loved me?

I smiled.

Maybe she loved me

(Alois)

Sitting at breakfest the next morning

I was at a loss for what to do

Should I say yes to Kaoru..?

No..

I did not love him

It would only be painful in the end

Should I confess to Hikaru..?

That would hurt Kaoru..

Kaoru is my best friend

Or..was

I wasn't sure where we stood now

He hadn't called me

As he used to every morning

Maybe he hated me now.

Sighing

I realized that might be better for him

To hate me

Forget me

Move on

Fall in love again.

I felt a sharp pang in my chest

I was selfish

I wanted Kaorus love

I wanted his attention

But..

I knew I would only break his heart

Over and over

Picking up my phone

I dialed his number

The phone rung many times

Playing that annoying bell sound

I was about ready to give up

When I heard his voice

''Hello? Alois?''

Relief flooded me

He was still taking my calls

''K-Kaoru''

''Yes? What is it?''

I took a deep breath

''I don't.. think we can be friends anymore''

(Kaoru)

Hanging up the phone

I stared down at my feet

There lay the present

The one I made for Alois

Wrapped in beautiful blue paper

A large bow on the front.

Ripping it open

I removed the contents

Running my fingers over the gold locket

On the front it said nothing but her name

On the inside was a photo or her and I

The night of our first kiss.

(Hikaru)

This day was going all wrong

I'd decided today was the day

I was going to confess my love to Alois

But..

I'd been unable to find her

Alois wasn't in class

The teacher didn't remember her calling in sick

I checked everything we had together after that

She was no where to be found

And then at Lunch

I'd run all around the school

But to no avail.

Frowning

I worried she was avoiding me

Was it because of Kaoru?

Had he said something to her?

I'd kill him if he had.

Walking into the club room

I realized I was a little early

''More time to look for Alois I guess..''

I turned to leave when I heard her voice.

''You were looking for me..?

Glancing back

I saw her sitting in the corner

Eyes a blotchy red

''Alois..?''

She smiled

Wiping her eyes

''I-I was waiting for Kaoru''

My heart fell

''Why Kaoru?''

She flushed a little

Seeming ashamed of something

''I.. I tried to talk to him this morning, but he um.. hung up on me''

''Do you need a hug?''

I offered without even thinking

She looked surprised

My face turned red

''I-I'm sorry! Th-that was um.. I mean I-I didn-''

''Yes''

It was my turn to be surprised

Had she said yes?

''What did you say..?''

''Yes''

She repeated

Making her way towards me

Blushing even more

I met her into the middle of the room

We stared at each other

Red faced and shy

Before I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame

Breathing in her scent

Honey suckles

She rested her head on my chest

Smiling softly

''Thank you, Hikaru''

''N-No problem''

''I told Kaoru.. I can't be his friend..''

She choked on her words

She really cared for Kaoru..

''Is it.. because he kissed you?''

Her head snapped up

''W-What?''

''I um, saw.. the other day''

Turning redder she but her lip

"That.. that was nothing.. I mean, it meant nothing to me! Nothing at all''

''..Nothing huh?''

We both froze

That was Karous voice.

(Alois)

Looking passed Hikaru

I saw Karou at the door

Jaw clenched

Hands in fists

I'd never seen Karou this angry..

''K-Kaoru..''

''It meant nothing? You kiss me and then just run off to Hikaru?''

''N-No, Karou''

I whimpered

Trying to think of a way to reason with him

''Is THIS why we can't be friends Alois!? Because want to be with Hikaru!?"

''Kao-''

''That's enough Karou''

Hikaru snapped

Demanding both of our attention

But Karou didn't back down

''Why..? You had Haruhi, why did you have to take Alois from me..?''

''She was never yours''

He growled

''SHE WAS MY FRIEND''

I flinched

and his gaze softened

''That was enough for me.. As long as she'd be by my side.. I didn't think it would be this short..''

Hikaru got between us

Hiding me behind him before I could speak

''I'm her friend too, Karou''

Karou laughed bitterly

''You were quite content to ignore her for Haruhi''

If this bothered Hikaru

he didnt' show it

''..Don't fight..''

I whispered

Clinging to the back of Hikarus shirt

''Please..''

(Karou)

I was about to grab him by the neck

When I heard a small soft voice from behind him

''..Don't fight..''

Alois

''Please..''

She sounded like she was crying

I made her cry..

My heart dropped into my gut

''I'll.. I'll go..''

I whispered

Running out the door

No one followed

(Alois)

''Hikaru..''

I mumbled to the boy behind me

Guiding me foreword with both hands on my arms

'"Where are we going..?''

I couldn't see through the blind fold

He'd put over my eyes

''You'll see''

I didn't respond

My mind was drifting to Karoru

The way his voice had broken..

And his heart

Hikaru and I had left just after

Not wanting to face the club members after that

He said he had a place to show me

And had covered my eyes with the blind fold

''This better be good, Hikaru''

''It is, it is''

He assured me

And suddenly we stopped

I could smell something in the air

Water..?

Why were we near water

''Open your eyes''

And just like that

He pulled down the blindfold

And I took everything in.

...

It was so beautiful

Where ever Hikaru had taken me

It was by a river

that emptied out into a large clear lake

The field was twice the size of my yard..

And that's also when I noticed how late it had gotten

The stars were out

Twinkling above our heads

''Hikaru..''

''Me and Karou used to come here, when we were kids''

He sat in the grass, patting the spot beside him

I sat down right away

''It's.. breath taking''

He kissed me cheek lightly

''So are you''

I both blushed and laughed at his cheesiness

Leaning my cheek on his shoulder

''Thank you, this cheered me up.''

He smiled

Taking my hands in his

''Alois..''

''Yes..?''

I replied

looking up at him

He bit his lip

Why was he nervous?

''Alois..''

He began

''..I'm in love with you''


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

(Alois)

I was dancing

Yes

_Dancing_

Around my room

Tomorrow was my first date

And with Hikaru

I had to pinch myself to be sure I was awake

Even now I'm unsure of exactly what took place

I was in a dream land

(Alois)

I'd stared him dead in the eyes

''You.. You what..?''

Hikaru smiled at me

''I said, I love you''

My breath caught

Had I really just heard that?

Was this really happening now?

''Oh Hikaru.. I-I love you too''

He grinned and jumped up

I was confused for a second

But then found myself in his arms

Twirling around in the air

''H-Hikaru?''

"Yes yes yes!''

He held me to him tightly

smiling from ear to ear

He loved me

He really loved me

(Hikaru)

Walking home

I had more than a spring in my step

She said she loved me

Me

Of all people

I was on top of the world

It didn't get better than this

Although..

She had made me swear not to tell Kaoru yet.

She wanted to give him time

That

I didn't mind

Karou would have to live with this

Alois was mine

That's all there was to it

(Alois)

Tucking some hair behind my ear

I sat at my laptop

Typing away

I was talking to Tamaki

Mostly getting adivce

He seemed very happy for me

But also.. worried

For Kaoru

I was worried too..

But I couldn't change who I loved

I only hope he will forgive me

Tamaki seemed to think he would

Someday

But it would be a while

I had hurt him deeply

I had to give him time..

I wanted my best friend back

But I knew right now

That wasn't possible

(Kaoru)

Alois was late

So was Hikaru

My stomach turned

Were they skipping class..?

Together?

Oh please say they weren't..

I couldn't handle that

Ontop of everything else.

But alas

They entered the room together

As all the girls 'ooo'd'

And 'aww'd'

It was annoying

Alois blushed as he pulled a chair out for her

Thanking him quietly

She sat

And he sat with her

It wasn't fair

I was the loyal one

I'd been by her when he was with Haruhi

I held her

Wiped her tears

Talked with her late at night when she had no one else

I'd done everything for that girl..

My hand gripped the locket tight

How was I going to give this to her now..?

Hikaru sat closer to her than I would've liked

How could she?

How could she let him take my place

Alois..

How could she still love him?

Why couldn't that be me?

(Alois)

Biting my lip

I once again checked the time on my watch

Hikaru was late

Had he stood me up?

My heart dropped

No no he wouldn't do that to me

I needed a distraction

Looking around at the games surronding the fair

I could do nothng but stare at couples

And then back at my watch

I was obsessed

''Alois?''

Turning my head

I came face to face with Hikaru

A grin on his face

''You look beautiful''

Blushing

I smiled back

''I almost though you weren't coming..''

I admitted

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder

Hikaru led me through the crowd

''As if I'd stand you up after confessing, it took me forever to work up the courage''

Giggling I almost didn't notice him stopping

''Hikaru?''

He was staring at one of the prizes

A large panda bear

''Do you want it, Alois?''

''W-Want what?''

He chuckled

''The panda''

Smiling like an idiot

I nodded

I really really love pandas

I'd told Karou this enough times

...

The smile left as soon as it had come

Kaoru..

Noticing my frown

Hikaru pecked me on the forehead

''I'll win it for you, so please don't frown''

My face lit up like a Christmas tree

(Kaoru)

I could hardly believe my eyes

So they were together..

Hikaru was trying to win Alois a prize

But was having more than a hard time shooting the targets

Even so

Alois was laughing

Smiling

Having fun

She'd already all but forgotten me

''Karou? What are you doing here?''

I turned my head to see Haruhi approching

''..Nothing''

She looked passed me

''Ah.. so you've seen them?''

I nodded

Haruhi patted my arm sympathically

''Maybe they belong together''

Belong together..?

Alois and Hikaru?

Yeah right.

Alois belonged with me

Or so I hope.

Looking at the pair of lovers one more time

I wiped a tear from my face

And raced off into the crowd.

(Alois)

Holding my small teddy bear

I walked hand and hand with Hikaru passed the rides and attractions

''Sorry I couldn't win you the panda..''

''I love the teddy bear, it's adorable''

He smiled

Kissing the side of my head

''Whatta say we go on a ride''

I bit my lip

Un sure

''Aw, c'mon Alois, please..?''

He gave me the puppy dog eyes

I could never resist that..

''F-Fine, but nothing too scary!''

''Sure thing!''

(Hikaru)

Grabbing Alois' hand

I ran straight for the Rollar Coaster

She gasped

Staring up at it wide eyed

''Don't tell me.. you're scared of heights are you?''

I teased her

''Fraidy cat''

Pouting up at me

Alois swallowed her fear

She wound't be shown up so easily

''N-No way! I love high rides''

I grinned

she took the bait

''Great, Let's go on all of them''

''A-All of them..?''

I nodded

'Yeah.. unless.. you're scared of course''

She gulped

But followed me as I tugged her along

(Alois)

Needless to say

I nearly threw up on the Rollar Coaster

Hikaru was relentless

He took me on the Merry-go-round

The Tilt-a-whirl

The Zipper

And this one strawberry thing that spun us untill I couldn't see staight

Even so..

I was having the time of my life

All with Hikaru

(Hikaru)

''I have one last ride for you''

I told Alois

My arm tight around her

She laughed lightly

''Of course, which one?''

''The tunnel of love''

She turned beat red

''Do you want to..?''

I asked

Holding her hand

She nodded

And off we went

(Alois)

Helping me into one of the boats

Hikaru sat down beside me

Putting his arm around my waist

As the boat started to move

I leaned against him

Smiling

''What's got you so happy?''

He asked

Eyebrow raised.

''I had a really good time tonight, Hikaru''

''The rides nearly made you puke''

He reminded me

Laughing as he did

I scrunched up my nose

''Yeah, that part was pretty bad..''

Moving his arm from behind me

He sat very straight

Looking me dead in the eyes

''I have something for you''

I blushed

''A present..?''

''Yes''

He held out a box

''For me..?''

He nodded

Smiling I opened it

and found a small, gold locket

With my name engraved into it

''Oh Hikaru.. this is beautiful''

''I made it, for you. Forgot to give it to you on your birthday''

My eyes welled up with tears

''That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me..''

He kissed the back of my hand

''Anything for you, M'lady''

He said with a wink

I giggled.

''I love you, Alois''

''I love you too, Hikaru''

And I did

(Hikaru)

Grabbing Alois' hand  
I pulled her up out of the boat

''Did you get wet?''

She shook her head

''I'm fine''

Wrapping my arm back around her waist  
The two of us walked back into the crowd

''This has been the best night of my life''

I admitted to her

She smiled

''Mine too, I can't remember a time I was this happy''

I smirked to myself  
I was better than Kaoru

She'd stop missing him soon  
Caught up in how much fun it was to be with me

She'd be only mine soon  
Kaoru would be the past

And I'll be her future

(Kaoru)

The locket was gone

My locket

For Alois

Had I misplaced it?

My stomach was in knots

I had been planning to give that to her

It was my hopes of turning things around

..But.. where could it have gone..?

Then

I stopped

Hikaru

(Alois)

''Thanks for walking me home, Hikaru''

''No problem''

He kissed my cheek

''Goodnight, Alois''

''Night''

I called back as he left

Smiling

I ran up to my room

To get ready for bed

Not knowing then

What betrayals I was about to commit


	7. Chapter 7: Something Missing

(Alois)

Something was missing

Something I really

Truly

Need in my life

_Kaoru _

Even now

Weeks later

I'm still expecting his morning calls

I'm a mess

Even Hikaru has noticed

And it's making him jealous

As cute as that is

I wish he could understand

Kaoru was there for me

At a time no one else was

And..

I'd abandoned him

For a boy none the less

If he'd ever forgive me..

I sighed

I wouldn't forgive me

Pushing these thoughts aside

I grabbed my bag and headed outside to meet Hikaru

He smiled when he saw me

''Morning, Beautiful''

I smiled back

''Morning, Hikaru''

''Ready?''

He asked

Offering me his arm

Taking it gladly

I nodded

''Ready''

(Kaoru)

Lunch time

And even though I had called him out about the locket

Hikaru STILL had the nerve

To sit at the table with the other club members

What's worse?

He always brought Alois

Hugging her

And kissing her

Showing off

I could tell it bothered her a little

But she was too busy trying to keep from talking to me to say anything

Why was she doing this?

Didn't she know I still love her?

Maybe she didn't

Should I tell her?

I considered this

Then decided to let it sit in my head a while

''Kaoru''

It was Alois who spoke

My heart soared

''Y-Yeah?''

She smiled

Oh how I'd missed that smile

''The teacher asked us to clean the classroom after school, can you?

I nodded

Not even thinking about club

Club didn't matter next to her

Nothing did

Hikaru frowned

''Maybe I could insted''

I almost growled

''No, the teacher asked me and Kaoru''

She insisted

Kissing him on the cheek

He grumbled to himself

But didn't say anything else

I could hardly stop myself from grinning ear to ear

(Hikaru)

Walking with Alois from our last class

I was hesitant to let her work with Kaoru

For obvious reasons

''If he pulls anything, you let me know alright? Anything at all''

''Hikaru, for the millionth time, you worry too much''

I frowned

I didn't think I worried too much

She worried to little

Kaoru loved her

And I wasn't sure he wouldn't do anything to steal her from me

I wouldn't let that happen

I couldn't let that happen

Not now

Not ever

''If you're sure.. just be careful''

''Hikaru!''

She scolded

''This is Kaoru we're talking about, he's harmless''

I wasn't so sure

But I forced a smile

And sent her off on her way

(Kaoru)

I was already started on the cleaning

When Alois showed up

"Sorry I'm late, Hikaru was worrying''

She apoligized as soon as she opened the door

''I thought you weren't going to show''

She frowned

''You think so little of me now?''

I shook my head once

''Just paranoid"

I assured her

This seemed to help soothe her mind

She smiled and grabbed a broom

Proceeding to sweep the floor.

We fell into silence

(Alois)

''It's um.. been a while''

I all but whispered

After several minutes of silence

Kaoru nodded

His eyes not leaving the desk he was dusting

''A few weeks, since you started dating Hikaru''

I stopped what I was doing

''You've known that long..?''

''..Since the fair came into town''

He admitted

Finally meeting my gaze

A horrible sense of guilt washed over me

''Don't feel guilty''

He said at once

Reading my mind

''It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you''

I felt like he should

But I realized he was right

I couldn't feel bad over this forever

I had to let myself be happy

Hikaru made me happy

''So.. you're happy with him? Honestly happy?''

I almost laughed

Maybe he was reading my mind

''Yes''

I replied

''Very happy''

I smiled going back to sweeping

He chuckled

Seeming to find something funny

''That's a pretty locket''

''Thank you, Hikaru made it for m-

''That's a lie''

Stopping again

I turned to him

''What..?''

He took a deep breath

"Hikaru didn't make that locket, I did''

I stared at him

My face blank

He made the locket..?

He had to be lying!

Hikaru..

My Hikaru

He wouldn't lie..

Would he..?

''K-Kaoru..''

''My intitials.. are engraved on the back..''

I gripped the locket tight in my hands

''Why.. are you just only now telling me this..?''

He approached my slowly

As if I were a scared animal

I stood

Like a deer in the headlights

He stood right in front of me

Pressing me against the wall

I could feel his breath

Fanning my lips

''K..Kaoru..''

I whispered

''Shh''

Was his only reply

Before he kissed me

(Kaoru)

Kissing Alois was everything I remembered

Her lips were soft as silk

She tasted of peppermint tea

Everything about her was amazing

And before I knew it

She was kissing me back

Her lips moving

In sync with mine

My arms wrapped around her back

And I didn't dare pull away

I didn't dare end this moment

But as I gripped her tighter

Alois gasped

And my dream ended

Pushing me back from her

She stared right at me

As if she couldn't believe what just happened

''Alois..I love you..''

I held her hands in mine

Silently begging her to stay

To kiss me again

She looked horrified by what she had done

Almost as if she'd kissed me without thinking

''You love me too, don't you Alois?''

Her lip trembled

But I went on

''You're with Hikaru, because he was your first love.. ''

I started

''But.. Alois, they call it first love for a reason, there can be a second love.. even a third. Don't let your first love be your last''

''Kaoru..''

I smiled at her

''Yes?''

''I-I have to go''

She whimpered

Turning on her heel

And before I could even react

She was gone

(Alois)

I ran

I ran so hard I thought my heart would beat right out of my chest

But I ran still

Untill I found myself at a doorstep

The Hitachiin mansion

Hikaru

Banging on the door

I prayed someone would answer

Someone who wasn't Kaoru

I couldn't love Kaoru

I'd worked for years for this

For Hikaru

My heart was confused

The door swung open

''Alois..?''

It was Hikaru

I threw myself into his chest

''Did he hurt you..?''

Hikaru whispered

Almost as if he were afraid to ask

I shook my head

''I missed you''

He was silent for a moment

''Want to stay the night..? You seem upset''

''Where's Kaoru?''

He raised an eyebrow at my shaky tone

''A friend invited him over.. Why?''

''No reason''

He didn't seem to believe me

But said nothing else

Just took me by the hand

And led me upstairs

''Here, where this''

He tossed me a large t-shirt

''I have my own bathroom, you can change in here''

I nodded

Kissing him on the cheek

And walking into his bathroom

(Hikaru)

Sitting on the bed

I stared at the bathroom door

Waiting for her

Kaoru had said something

Done something

He'd made Alois unhappy..

Sighing

Laying back on the bed

Lost in thought

I almost didn't hear Alois opening the door

(Alois)

Stepping out of the bathroom

I was wearing the t-shirt

With my hair tied back

''I'm ready for bed''

I mumbled

Walking over to him

Feeling shy

I sat next to him

And squeaked when he held me from behind

''Alois..''

He whispered

Breathing on my neck

''You are so beautiful..''

He kissed the side of my face, so gently

It made me think of all the things going on

My possible feelings for Kaoru

The kiss

My love for Hikaru

The pain I had felt

Kaorus loyalty

And I felt vulnerable

Weak

Hikaru started kissing down to my shoulder

And in that moment

I gave

That night

I lost my virginity to Hikaru Hitachiin


	8. Chapter 8: Pleading Guilty

(Alois)

I could hear the soft trickling of rain  
Outside of the window

Sitting up slowly  
I stretched and looked around

I was in Hikarus room  
I must've fallen asleep

My stomach was in knots  
As I remembered the events of last night  
If Kaoru ever found out

Wrapping a sheet around my body  
I slowly climbed out of bed  
Searching for my clothes.

I was able to find them  
But the suddenly  
The door flew open

* * *

(Kaoru)

It'd been a long night

I was ready to do nothing but crash into my bed

''Hikaru better not be sleeping naked again just cause I wasn't here..''

Opening the door  
My eyes went wide

There  
Standing right in front of me  
Was Alois  
Naked  
Wrapped in nothing but a sheet from Hikarus bed

I couldn't form words  
My heart ached as I watched her

''K-Kaoru?''  
She stuttered out  
Staring at me in disbelief

''Wh-What are you doing back so early?''

I fought the urge to vomit  
And walked right passed her

''I was tired, long night''

''A-Ah..''

''You should get dressed''  
I spat  
Dropping down on my bed

If my words stung  
She said nothing  
She just got her clothes on and left.

* * *

(Hikaru)

When I woke  
I couldn't feel the warmth of Alois  
Had she left?

Growling  
I pulled myself in a sitting position  
Just in time to come face to face with Kaoru

And before I could even say one word  
I felt Kaorus fist collide with my jaw

And I could taste blood in my mouth

''What the hell Kaoru!''

''You SLEPT with her! You slept with Alois!''

If looks could kill  
I'd have been dead long before I woke up  
No wonder she had gone

''Yeah, she's my _girlfriend_ of course I slept with her''  
I muttered  
Like it was the most obvious thing in the word

''And you gave her MY locket! MY LOCKET HIKARU''

Staring up at him  
My eyes narrowed

''So what?''

Kaoru clenched his fists  
But I wasn't done

''All you did was stare at it Kaoru, you were never _actually _going to give it to her. In my opinion, I did you a favor''

And that's it  
The comment that made my younger twin snap  
With a feral growl  
He lunged at me

* * *

(Alois)

Sitting on my bed that night  
I was again writing in my diary

It seemed to be my biggest comfort  
Life was getting more and more confusing

Losing my virginity  
Being caught by Kaoru

The words he'd said to me..  
Why did they wound me so badly?

Why did I care so much what he thought of me?

_Because you love him_

A small part of my mind whispered  
I scoffed

It must be lying

I didn't love Kaoru

..I couldn't..

He was my best friend  
But then  
I remembered the way he lips felt on mine  
The fire that had ripped threw me

Biting my lip  
I stared at a photo on my desk  
Smiling softly

It was of me and the twins  
Goofing off in the park

I missed those days  
And I really  
Really  
Wanted them back

Shaking this thoughts  
And all others  
Away

I shut off my light  
And went to sleep

* * *

(Hikaru)

Staring at myself in the mirror  
I almost didn't believe what I was seeing

Kaoru had done a lot worse than I'd thought  
He was strong

Go figure

Wiping the blood from my lip  
I started tending to my bruising eye

Kaoru never lost control  
Ever  
It just..  
Wasn't in his nature

I was feeling more guilty every second  
I tried not to think about it  
Alois was mine  
And that's all there was to it

No point in feeling sorry for him now  
I made my choice  
And he made his

* * *

(Alois)

The day after that  
I was supposed to have a date with Hikaru

I felt horrible  
Guilty  
Dirty

How could I ever face him or Kaoru?  
Did he know about the kiss..?

What if he hated me..?

What if they both hated me

..I wouldn't blame them..

I hate me too.

Sighing softly  
I sat down on the park bench to wait

I'd dressed up today  
For summer weather  
As the school year was nearly over

Nothing fancy  
Just a loose pair of shorts  
And a baggy t-shirt

Really not what you'd usually wear on a date  
But hey  
It was laundry day

Almost twenty minutes later  
Hikaru finally showed  
And I realized why he'd been late

He was covered in bruises  
His lip was swollen  
And jaw seemed the same

''H-Hikaru? What happened?''

Rushing over to inspect his injuries  
I couldn't help but feel like I had caused this

Did the twins fight?  
Because I slept with Hikaru?  
Or.. because I kissed Kaoru..?

''Hikaru..?''

''I'm fine. Me and Kaoru got.. in a little fight''

I frowned  
This had hardly been a little fight  
Then a strange sens of fear washed over me  
How hurt was Kaoru

''Is.. is..?''

''Is what?''

Hikaru blinked  
Staring at me

I couldn't help but feel annoyed at the lack of concern he showed for his twin  
And the fact that he couldn't read me like Kaoru could

''Is.. Kaoru.. okay?''

He scoffed

''Why? Do you care about him?''

My jaw dropped  
Offended

''Of course I care about him! Kaoru is m-''

''More than you care about me?''  
He demanded  
Eyes Narrowed

..Why was he acting this way?  
This wasn't my Hikaru

''I-I don't.. I don't understand''

Sighing  
He sat down on the bench

''That's the problem Alois, you don't understand''

''Hikaru..?''

Holding my hands tight in his  
He placed a kiss on my palm

''Alois.. I love you''

''I-I love you too''

He stared up at me

''Kaoru loves you too''

My heart sped up  
I tried not to let it show

''I-I know.. he um, told me..''

''Do you love him?''

I was about to saw of course I didn't  
When something stopped me

..Did..  
Did I love Kaoru?

My heart screamed at me  
But I couldn't make out the words

''..Alois..?''

''I..I don't.. I don't know..''

Hikaru tightened his grip possessively

''I won't hand you over to him, not in a million years''

''H-Hikaru''

Without saying another word  
He pulled me in for a kiss

As soon as our lips met  
Fireworks went off in my stomach  
And in my heart

But..  
Somewhere  
Deep down  
Yearned for another pair of lips  
..Kaoru..

Hikaru pulled back  
Just enough for our lips to part

''You're hesitant''

''I-I'm sorry.. I have a lot on my mind''

''You have Kaoru on your mind''  
He accused

I flinched  
At this  
Hikarus gaze softened

Getting up he held my hand  
Leading me away from the bench

''Don't be sad, I'm sorry''

Was all he said

It was enough  
Smiling  
I held onto his arm  
Breathing in his scent  
And trying to block Kaoru from my mind

* * *

(Kaoru)

''He really did a number on you''  
Haruhi grumbled

Tending to my bloody lip

''Yeah yeah''

''So.. fighting over Alois?''  
She guessed  
Pulling out another bandage

I nodded once

And she smiled knowingly

''I think you deserve her, Kaoru''

''Really?''

''Really''

She paused  
Then noticing the look I was giving her  
Continued

''And not just because I loved Hikaru, because i know you cherish her.. in a way he never will"

''You think so..?''

''I know so''

Smiling back  
I got up off the couch in the club room

''Thanks, Haruhi''

''Anytime''

Feeling a new resolve  
I rushed home and up into my room  
Graduation was in less than a week  
We'd be moving on to second year

That was the day I would steal her back  
I needed a plan

* * *

(Hikaru)

Watching Alois feed the ducks  
I was still kicking myself over my sudden jealousy

What did I have to be worried about?  
Alois was crazy about me  
And Kaoru was nothing but a fading memory

She'd even given herself to me  
In a way I knew she'd done with no other  
Even Kaoru

As much as I missed my twin  
And I will admitt  
I missed the old days  
Before Alois

But..  
She was my world  
And I would die before letting him take her from me  
I loved her

(Alois)

''H-Hikaru, one of them bit me''  
I whimpered  
Rushing over to him  
My hand out stretched

Chuckling  
He held my injured finger  
And placed a light kiss on it

I blushed

''Better?''

''Much''

Taking my hand  
He walked around the lake with me

''It's really peaceful here..''  
I whispered  
Watching the sun set behind the clouds

''It is, I thought you'd like it''

''I love it''  
I promised  
Beaming at him

Kissing the back of my hand  
Hikaru suddenly seemed nervous  
But before I could be sure  
It was gone

Strange..

* * *

(Kaoru)

Staring down at the papers in front of me  
I had a large smile on my face

This was perfect  
My one chance  
And with any luck..  
That kiss made her realize

That she loved me too

Maybe  
Even more than she loved Hikaru

Opening my bottom drawer  
I shoved the papers into my desk  
And locked it

If Hikaru knew I was planning this  
He'd kill me  
This meant too much to me

I had to win her over before summer  
Before he and Hikaru got too serious

I knew it was coming  
And I had to act fast

(Hikaru)

Walking Alois over to the lake  
I sat next to her in the cool grass

Kaoru was planning something  
I knew him  
And I had to make sure it failed

''Alois..''

I held her hand tight  
My heart beating a mile a minute  
Pulse racing

I could do this  
I wanted to do this

She looked over at me  
With that angelic smile  
That Kaoru and I loved so much

''Alois.. um..''

I took a deep breath

''Will you marry me?''

He eyes widened

* * *

(Alois)

I'm not sure what I expected  
But that was the last thing on my mind

I wasn't even sure I'd heard him right  
Hikaru..  
Wanted to marry me?

My heart started fluttering  
But my stomach was in knots  
He didn't know..  
About the kiss

''H-Hikaru..''

''Please say yes''  
He begged

''There's something.. you need to know''

He frowned  
And very slowly  
Replied

''What is it..?''

''I kissed Kaoru''


	9. Chapter 9: Making a Choice

**Authors note: I use song lyrics in this, the song DOES not belong to me. It belongs to **_**Christina Perri**_** and the song is _A Thousand Years_. Please go listen and support her music 3**

(Hikaru)

I almost couldn't believe my ears  
Karou  
And Alois..?  
They'd kissed?  
When..?

Alois sat next to me biting her lip  
Watching me for a reaction

Honestly  
I was kind of waiting for one too  
My mind was totally blank  
I couldn't open my mouth  
I wasn't even sure I was breathing

''Hikaru..? Talk to me..''

I didn't know what to say  
Or even how to say it  
I felt betrayed by her  
Didn't she love me?

''Hikaru please.. I never meant for it to happen..''

My hands clenched into fists

''Answer me''  
I demanded

Alois seemed confused

''Answer you..?''

'' . ''

She blushed

''I-I need to think on that.. it's really soon''

''You've loved me since we first met''

''We're SIXTEEN Hikaru!''

I growled at her  
''Age doesn't matter!''

Standing up  
She gave me a dirty look

''It does to me!''  
She shouted  
Before storming off

Watching her go  
I almost kicked myself

What had I done?

(Kaoru)

Sitting on my chair  
With the back in front of me  
I leaned my chin on it  
Gazing at my twin

''It's karma you know, you stole her from me''

Hikaru glared at me

''You weren't even dating her''  
He reminded me

Shrugging  
I turned back to the desk

''I'm not helping you, Hikaru''  
I replied  
Confused as to why he'd confided in me

He knew I wanted Alois  
Was this a trick?

''I didn't expect you too''

Good  
As if I would help him fix his relationship  
With the girl I planned on making mine

''If that's all, I have homework to finish''  
I told him  
Acid in my voice

Glowering at me  
Hikaru walked out of the room  
Slamming our door

Good riddance

(Alois)

Monday was awkward

One: Because I had basically shot down Hikaru

Two: Because Hikaru had told Kaoru about it

I'd been avoiding both of them  
Trying to get my emotions in order  
Trying to figure out my feelings

And I finally came to a conclusion  
But what should I do about it?  
I loved him, I love-

''Alois!''

Ripping myself away from my thoughts  
I glanced up  
Only to find Tamaki in my face

Smiling softly  
I got up from my place on the grass

''Yes, Tama-chan?''

''The twins have been looking for you''

My smile suddenly dropped from my face  
Tamaki frowned

''Should I tell them I couldn't find you?''

''If you would, please''

Nodding  
He pet me on the head

''Alois.. you have to make a decision soon. Or you'll lose them both''

Looking down  
I bit my lip

''I know, thanks Tama''

Kissing my forehead  
He wished me luck  
And walked off towards the school doors

(Kaoru)

Leaning my chin on my hand  
I wondered why Alois had skipped class

Was she avoiding us..?  
I couldn't blame her  
She must be scared

I clenched my other hand  
Wishing I could comfort her  
Wishing I could protect her from these problems

But I knew I couldn't  
She had to do this on her own  
No matter how long that took her

Hopefully she would have an answer soon

All I could really do untill then  
Was wait

No matter how much it killed me

(Alois)

Walking home I found myself  
Squashed between two twins  
The little buggers had cut class  
And waited for me by the gates

We'd been walking for about ten minutes  
And honestly..  
The silence was killing me

''So.. ''  
I mumbled  
Looking between them

''I won't rush you''  
Kaoru assured me

''I want you to decide on your own''

Smiling  
I opened my mouth to thank him  
But he put his finger to my lips

''But, don't expect me not to try to woo you''

I blushed  
Swatting his hand away

''That goes double for me''  
Hikaru huffed

Jealous of the attention his twin was getting

Looking between them  
I sighed  
And grabbed both of their hands  
Shocking them

''I wouldn't have it any other way''

They both grinned at me  
Forgetting their rivalry for that moment

This brought a smile to my face  
And I kissed them both on the cheek

(Kaoru)

I was glad to be speaking to Alois again  
But that didn't change anything  
I still wanted to win her over

I knew at the first chance  
Hikaru would be romancing her again  
And I'd be left in his dust

That's how it always happened  
Hikaru always got the girl

But I wouldn't stand by this time  
I really loved Alois  
It was time to prove it  
And I would  
Tomorrow at the graduation ceremony

(Alois)

Standing between Haruhi and Tamaki  
We watched the graduating class  
Hunny and Mori more so than the others

I felt both and happy and sad to see them go  
But I clapped for them all the same

At the end of the ceremony  
We all ready to get up and leave  
Untill the schools headmaster approached the microphone

"Please, please everyone. If you could stay seated''

Confused  
I sat back down  
Whispering to Tamaki

''What's going on..?''

He shrugged

The headmaster went on

''I would like to announce we have a.. er, young man up here, who has asked for the permission to sing a song for you all''

His fake smile told me asked really meant  
Gave us a large sum of money

But I waited none the less  
And I was surprised to see Kaoru on stage  
Guitar in hand

This couldn't be good

Giving me a small smile  
He moved the microphone to his face

''I would like to dedicate this song, to Alois Rylee''

All eyes were on me  
And my heart was in my throat

Before I could protest  
His song began

_''Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?''_

My hand flew to my mouth to muffle a gasp  
It was a love song..

As he sang the next line  
His eyes met mine

_''But watching you, stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow''_

I felt my face heat up

_''One step closer''_

He took a deep breath

''I have died, everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more''

At this point some people were cheering  
But I could hardly hear them  
My eyes  
Ears  
And heart  
Were all with Kaoru now

_''Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me''_

My eyes stung with tears  
How long had he been writting this..?  
And these words  
Did he mean them?

''Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer''

Kaoru walked to the edge of the stage  
Sitting down  
He was right in front of my seat now  
Our eyes locked

_''I have died, everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you, for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more''_

Climbing off the stage  
He kneeled before me

_''And all along, I believed that I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me''_

Our faces got closer  
His lips an inch from mine

_''I have loved you, for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more''_

Just before he could kiss me  
Hikarus' voice cut through our moment

''Don't kiss my girlfriend!''

The bliss was gone  
And I was back in the real world  
Coming out of my trance  
I gasped

My head turning towards Hikaru  
He was angry.

Jumping up  
I rushed out of th gym  
And I knew the twins had followed

I could hear Kaoru yelling my name  
And Hikaru pleading with me to stop

I didn't stop  
I couldn't

And soon found myself barging into music room number three  
The host clubs' room

Burying myself into one of the couches  
I started to cry

(Kaoru)

We found Alois at the same time  
On a couch  
Sobbing

Rushing over  
I took her into my arms  
Letting her weep on my chest

Hikaru sat on her other side  
Stroking her back

''Are we.. making it that hard for you..?''  
I whispered sadly

She nodded

Me and Hikaru exchanged a glance  
We both felt guilty  
For causing the woman we love so much pain

''But..''  
She hiccupped

''It's b-because..''

''Because why?''  
Hikaru pressed

''I..I love you both''

(Alois)

''I-I love you both''  
I choked out  
Leaning into Kaoru

The two boys stared at me  
Deep in thought

''Well..''  
Kaoru stared  
Breaking the silence

''I guess that means I'll have to steal your heart''  
He concluded  
As if it were obvious

Upon hearing these words  
My face became tomato red

''You mean I'll have to steal her heart''  
Hikaru disagreed

Watching the two boys glare at each other  
I could only think one thing

This was going to be one hell of a summer

**Authors note: Thank you so much for reading 3 and look foreword to my coming sequel :D**


End file.
